Lost Angel
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco estava perdido e os Gêmeos queriam lhe salvar.


**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis. (Gih Kitsunesspblm)  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Lost Angel.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Ship/Personagens:** Gêmeos/ Draco  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.  
**Avisos:** Ano Novo, melancolia, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

****

Lost Angel

Draco estava há três meses escondido na casa da Ordem, para ele era imensamente difícil conviver com todas aquelas pessoas, com Potter culpando-o pela morte de Black, com Weasley sendo um babaca, com a Granger olhando-o com pena, e com uma infinidade de membros da ordem olhando-o torto.

Poucas pessoas lhe tratavam bem, Lupin, Snape, a senhora e o senhor Weasley e incrivelmente os gêmeos, mesmo que lhe atormentassem com brincadeiras, nunca eles eram desagradáveis ou lançavam olhares feios em sua direção.

Então Draco passava seu tempo no quarto ou na biblioteca lendo, algumas vezes Lupin ou Snape lhe faziam companhia, outras vezes ele tinha que se esgueirar pela casa, porque assim, ele não veria os olhares rancorosos, nem os de pena, não veria Potter comer a Weasley pelos cantos, ou o Weasley e a Granger, ele não ouviria as conversas de Snape e Lupin, sempre preocupados de que ele estivesse em depressão e nem a senhora Weasley lhe acariciando e lhe tratando como um de seus filhos.

Porque Draco era um garoto, mas não um inválido, e daí que seus pais tinham sido mortos? E daí que ele fora destituído de toda sua herança? E daí que a merda da guerra acabara, mas não tinha matado todos os seguidores do Lorde? E daí se queriam ele morto?

Nada disso importava, porque os pais de Draco nunca lhe amaram, porque não ter dinheiro não fazia diferença, porque se eles queriam ele morto, eles poderiam fazer isso, porque Draco tentara isso, mas Snape e Lupin o salvaram, e eles mantinham desde então uma vigia rigorosa sob si.

E depois da festa de natal que ele recebera uma bomba de bosta de presente, ele decidiu que seu quarto era o melhor lugar para ficar, o único lugar que ele poderia ficar sem que ninguém o atormentasse, exceto é claro Severus e Lupin.

— Hoje é a véspera do ano novo, Draco, você deve sair e se divertir um pouco, um ano que chega sempre trás esperanças e bons sentimentos. —Vi Lupin se aproximar, ele sempre era assim, mesmo manco, mesmo quase tendo morrido na guerra, ele continuava um otimista eterno, nem mesmo a morte da esposa o deixou para baixo, ele parecia uma rocha, mesmo debaixo da aparência frágil, Draco não o insultou, porque de alguma forma, Lupin e Snape eram as pessoas mais próximas de família que ele algum dia teve.

— Eu não vou descer, eu não vou sorrir e eu não vou comemorar nada, um ano novo só significa mais um ano nessa vida miserável.- Draco se afastou da janela em que estivera sentado, fechou-a e se dirigiu à porta, esperando sair, mas Snape apertou-o em seus braços.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isso, não vou deixar que se afunde em auto-comiseração, eu o amo como a um filho e você sabe como é difícil dizer isso, eu não sei falar de sentimentos. Draco, por favor! O inferno acabou e você tem a chance de ter uma nova vida.- Remus se encostou em suas costas, ele se sentiu protegido, aqueles dois homens fariam de tudo para vê-lo sorrir.

Depois daquela manhã, ele mudou um pouco, decidiu colocar a roupa nova que ganhara de Severus no Natal, e os sapatos que Remus lhe trouxe de sua última viagem. Ele penteou os cabelos até que eles estivessem arrumados o suficiente e desceu as escadas daquele lugar sombrio.

Draco nunca se acostumaria ao casarão Black, escuro e úmido, as paredes pareciam dominá-lo, apertando-o contra o chão e lhe dizendo como não era mais um Malfoy, famílias puro-sangue tradicionais precisam de suas fortunas, precisam de prestígio e Draco não tinha mais nada disso. Aquela casa apenas o lembrava de sua insignificância, lhe lembrava que até as castas mais antigas podem cair.

A festa parecia animada, a sala estava decorada com tecidos transparentes roxos e pretos, Potter estava perguntando a Granger porque a decoração não era branca e prata, e ela respondeu que branco era usado para enterrar pessoas no mundo bruxo, não festejar.

Todos estavam ali, felizes pelos pesadelos sumirem, felizes por estarem vivos. Severus e Remus estavam num canto, afastados de todos, e conversavam baixo um no ouvido do outro, eles bebiam vinho branco, calmos em seu próprio mundo. Draco tinha certeza de que eles estavam juntos, e não demorou muito para que eles se retirassem para o andar de cima, de mãos dadas.

Draco circulou por todos, alguns lhe cumprimentaram, outros apenas viraram a cara, e ele já tinha perdido a vontade de ficar ali. Foi até a cozinha e roubou duas garrafas de champanhe, aparatou direto em seu quarto, não queria ter que se despedir de ninguém.

Já na cama, olhou o relógio cuco que foi de sua mãe na adolescência, ele marcava onze horas, só mais uma hora e tudo estaria acabado.A garrafa em suas mãos estava gelada, a outra descansava a seu lado. A camiseta de seda roxa estava caída ao lado da cama, assim como seus sapatos de couro de dragão e as meias, o cinto frouxo nas casas, os cabelos caiando em seu rosto, tudo lhe dava um ar de anjo perdido.

Draco já estava na segunda garrafa quando ouviu duas batidas na porta, ele ignorou-as e continuou bebendo. Com um estrondo a porta se abriu, e ele viu os gêmeos entrando, um apoiado no outro, seus rostos colados, e sorrisos maliciosos.

— Sabe, hoje é dia de comemorar. — Fred deu um passo para frente arrastando o irmão.

— E você deveria estar se divertindo. — George tirou sua camiseta e Fred o seguiu.

— Então nós viemos aqui, te dar seu presente de natal atrasado. — Fred se sentou do seu lado direito e George do esquerdo.

— Eu... — E Draco não pode dizer mais nada, pois seus lábios foram tomados por Fred.

Sua boca sendo devorada, os dedos de George em sua espinha, empurrando-o para Fred e puxando-o para seu corpo, os dois corpos quentes, as bocas cheirando a firewhiskey, os desejos aflorando em seu corpo, e ele se deixou levar, porque de alguma o vazio estava diminuindo.

Sua calça e cueca foram tiradas, seu corpo nu e delicado sendo esfregado por quatro mãos experientes, que lhe tocavam todos os lugares de prazer. Fred se afastou um pouco e retirou seus sapatos e depois a calça, ele não usava cueca assim como o irmão, que deitou Draco na cama e retirou suas roupas.

Estando os três nus, Draco quase tentou fugir, mas George se deitou em cima dele, com os lábios diretamente em seu mamilo, sugando-o devagar, enquanto Fred lhe beijava a boca, agora, de forma calma e gentil, suas línguas tocando uma na outra.

O corpo de Draco estava convulsionando, seus olhos choravam lágrimas de prazer e de solidão afastada.O cheiro da champanhe lhe impregnando o nariz, os gemidos suaves.

Ele foi puxado para o colo de Fred, sua nuca era lambida de vagar, a língua se movimentado em zigue-zague, braços em sua cintura, apertando-a forte. George nas suas pernas, preparando a entrada, um pouco do liquido da garrafa lhe molhando o pênis, e depois este sendo limpo, dedos entrando e saindo, e sua cabeça, fraca para bebidas, já tonta.

George guiou o pênis de Fred na entrada de Draco, movimentando devagar até que os dois estivessem encaixados, devagar foi colocando-os em posição até que estivessem deitados no colchão de lado, ele mesmo se postou na frente de Draco, seus pênis se tocando, enquanto ele masturbava os dois, Fred se movimentava devagar, e os dedos de Draco foram guiados até o ânus de George.

Quando Draco terminou de prepará-lo, o ruivo abriu bem as pernas e envolveu os outros dois, o pênis de George roçava em seu abdômen, e estava preso entre os dois corpos, Fred fez como o irmão, agora guiando o pênis de Draco até que George estivesse totalmente preenchido.

Todos os movimentos eram lentos, os dedos de Draco correndo nas costas de George, os lábios de Fred tocando a nuca de Draco, o pênis de George roçando duro nos abdomens, o beijo que ele e Draco trocavam, os movimentos de vai e vem, e estranhamente Draco queria estar ali.

Eles estavam prestes a gozar quando fogos coloridos brilharam no ar, a janela aberta deixava que as luzes caíssem sobre seus corpos unidos, o barulho ensurdecedor não era ouvido por eles, que agora gemiam descontroladamente, como ritmo mais rápido.

Draco foi o primeiro a gozar, Fred se derramou com o forte puxão dado pelo músculos de Draco em seu pênis, George ainda se empurrou algumas vezes em direção a Draco, mas ele não agüentou mais.

Os três ficaram ali, meio separados para tentar se livrar do calor que se prendera entre os corpos, os gêmeos estavam quase dormindo quando sentiram Draco se remexendo. George olhou para baixo, o loiro estava encolhido, chorando, o cabelo escondendo o rosto, o corpo tremendo.

Fred lhe abraçou, seu rosto se encaixou no ombro de Draco, nenhum deles estava entendo o que aconteceu, mas ele parecia tão frágil, um anjinho caído, solitário.

Talvez fosse isso, ele precisava de carinho, de amor, de proteção, Draco era um garoto perdido, sem ter para onde ir, sem pais, sem família exceto Snape, sem casa. Um garoto perseguido, que teve a infância arrancada de si.

Ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos que George já vira, os cabelos platinados, os olhos cinzentos, a boca vermelho-cereja, o corpo delicado, e agora as lágrimas o deixavam mais bonito, mais divino, e ele queria vê-lo sorrir.

— Draco, o que foi? — Fred sussurrou baixinho, e Draco começou a soluçar.

— Draco, você está nos assustando.

Draco apenas continuou ali, todo seu corpo convulsionado, até que Fred lhe puxou para mais perto.

— Tudo bem, você vai confiar e nos dizer. E estaremos aqui para você, pelo tempo que quiser.

— Certamente. — George sorriu.

Draco também, e se dependesse dele, ele jamais pediria para que eles fossem embora.


End file.
